War Of The Worlds: Elmores story
by ilikestorys
Summary: When Elmore is invaded by Martians in towering tripods, its up to gumball and his family to try and escape the city or die trying... Rated T for violence and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

It was a practical day in the city of Elmore, the men and women went to their jobs, the house wives and house husbands cleaned and the children went to school. Gumball was a twelve year old blue cat, who loved to enjoy life and play pranks. Darwin was a goldfish with legs and Gumballs adopted brother. gumball was sat in his seat on the school bus, beside him sat Darwin who, as always, had a smile glued to his face. "hey Darwin?" gumball said, "yeah buddy?" Darwin replied, "did you see those green fire works last night?", "yea...what of it?". "well...they didn't go boom like normal fire works, they just sort of fell..." gumball said, gumball was talking about the night be four and the green lights seen in the sky. little did the cat know that the "fire works" were from mars, they were cylinders that were shot from mars. "well yea...perhaps they were meteors?" Darwin replied, his face deep with thought, "meh...lets ask mom later when we get ho-" gumball stopped talking when the school came into view, out side the front door were cops and a few odd looking things in lab coats who were running around franticly. "what on earth?" Darwin asked, all the kids on the bus were looking at the scene with interest and excitement. "um...ok...kids all off and to your class I guess..." rocky, bus drive, janitor and all around handy man said. the kids got off the bus and were greeted by . "ok kids...today lessons are off BUT I would like to show you all something amazing..." he said with a clear air of excitement, the kids followed him into the school and to the play ground, "now kids...behind this door is the most historic thing you will ever see..." he said almost giddy, he then slowly opened the to reveal a large creator with a giant cylinder in the centre. "is that a space craft?!" gumball yelled causing the other kids to jump. "yes gumball...that IS a ufo!" small said with a smile, "ya know...I have always wanted to meet aliens and form a friendship between our two races...this could be my big chance!" he said with a dreamy smile. krrrkkkk!. "mr small! the tops unscrewing!" one of the children, Tobias, yelled out, causing the group to look at the object. the lid was turning and making a sound that made gumballs blood go cold. then it fell off and a large bulbous creature emerged. it was the size of a bear but its body was more like a big head, with large black eyes and a beek. sixteen tendrils in groups of eight were on the sides of this thing. the Martians arrived.


	2. Chapter 2: Eve of war

WAR OF THE WORLDS: ELMORES STORY PART 2

The Martian looked around the crater, its bulbous eyes scanning the beings and objects around it. "what is it?" he heard one of the beings ask, "its so weird..." another said, "well...it is...odd..." the one that looked like a weird cloud/humanoid said. The gravity on earth is much greater then that of mars, the Martian felt like a weight had been dropped onto him and fled back inside the huge cylinder. "hey wait! don't run, we only want peace!" yelled and jumped into the pit, he walked towards the cylinder with both hands raised, "come on out big guy, we only wish to speak with you!" he said and walked closer but quickly backed away because of the heat, "holy heck...that thing is giving off some real heat..." he muttered and climbed out of the pit and walked back to the others. "ok kids...go back to the buss stop and i will get rocky to take you home" small said his voice deep with disappointment. once gumball and Darwin were home they told their mother what had happened and she almost went crazy with excitement, "aliens! i cant believe it!" she said with a small yelp and sat down on the sofa, "all my life ive wanted to see a real, breathing alien!" that moment Richard burst in the room, "i heard the word "alien" are we being invaded?!" he yelled, "no dad theirs just an alien space craft crashed in the school yard, from what we could tell it can handle the gravity on our world so it fled back inside the metal cylinder..." anias said from behind him making him jump, "how did you get behind me?" he asked, "just a anias thing dad...don't worry about it!" she said with a grin and went up stairs, "was she even their?" gumball asked Darwin, "i really don't know..." Darwin replied

that night in the school yard

the sound of tools being used was in the air and the two police who were "guarding" the crash site were very confused as to what the Martians were doing. "so bob...what do ya think their building?" one of them asked, "don't know...hehe...hey man it might be a space toilet or some kind of high-tech fork!" bob said, they both laughed at the bad joke but stopped when they heard a loud and unsettling sound."ulllllllllla!". "what the fudge monkeys?!" bob said and looked into the pit and gasped, a large metal tripod was rising up and out of the pit, the "head" was bronze with a large glowing red eye in the middle of it, large snake like legs stood at full height and two long whip like things which had a small metal orb on the end were pointing down at them. once the tripod raised from the pit, it gave a loud cry. "olllla" it then fired its heat rays which pulsed a bright green, melting the two officers before they could scream, their bones fell to the ground with a clatter. the machine then gave another cry and bellowed black smoke from two funnels on its sides, then two more fighting machines rose behind it. the war had begun.


	3. Chapter 3: fighting the Martians

War Of The Worlds: Fighting the Martians.

Gumball awoke with a fright, a loud cry filled the air, "ulla!" folowed by flashes of green light from out side. "jeaus christ!" darwin yelled, "hey dude...l-lets get mo-mom..." gumball said weekly, after wakeing their mother and farther they gatherd in the liveing room. "whats going on out their?!" gumball asked, his mother walked over to the window and looked out side, she then went rigid, out side a few houses were on fire, others were just gone, but the thing that made her freeze was the towering tripods which were fireing green rays down upon the running people who's face's were stuck with terror. "oh shit..." nicole said quitly, she then turned around and yelled, "EVERY ONE TO THE CAR NOW!" and so they all ran to the car, once outside the three children and richard looked upon the chaos and destruction being caused by the Martians. they then got into the car with nicole who pulled out of the driveway, "ok kids...hold onto something!" she yelled and sped off down the road, avoiding heat rays and panicing people, a Martian tripod had spoted her car and began to slowly lumber after it, fireing its heat ray hitting many unlucky men, women and even children as it tried to hit the speeding car. "mommy! whats g-going o-on!?" Anias cryed from the back seat, "dont worry honey! were gonna be ok!" nicole answerd. their was then a large exsploin from behind them which sent the car flying intothe air, "me and my big mouth..." nicole mutterd while her family screamed.

Gumballs POV...

Gumball awoke with a small moan, he slowly cralwed out of the wreckd car, it was day time now so he must of been out for a few hours, "what the hell?" he asked aloud, all around laid burnt bodys and wreckd buildings and various other objects, "they did this...in one night?" he thought. he then realized he was alone, his family wasent near the wrecking or laid down and burnt like many others, he then decided to walk off in the direction of the unfinished bridge. on his way he saw a group of Anti Aircraft guns and soliders in the middle of the road ahead, a Martian tripod was walking towards them, black smoke bellowing from its funnles, "steady men!" one of the soilders, a tall and bulky looking german sheperd, said while aiming his machine gun at the advanceing tripod. gumball hid behind a over turned lorry, "ULLLLLLA!" the tripod cryed and fired its heat ray at the soilders, "fire!" the german sheperd yelled and the AA guns let lose, the tripod took many hits to the front and one blast to the right leg which caused it to fall forward, a loud crash and cheering followed. "we got em! wegot the bastards!" gumball herd someone yell, "swoosh!" a heat ray blasted the celibrating soilders from the side, "Walker!" the german sheperd yelled and sure enough a machine which walked on two legs with a glass hood walked out from one of the houses, its two small heat ray weapons fireing. it killed some of the soilders and destroyed the AA guns, all the while letting out a crule and frighting laugh. gumball ran out from his cover and into a almost destroyed house, where from the window he watched the walker pick up a dead solider and extend a tube from the hood in which the Martian sat, the tube then slithered inside the soldiers mouth and down his throat where it started sucking the blood from his body. "not a nice sight is it kid?" a gruff voice whispered, gumball gave a small yelp but stopped when he saw the German shepherd, "oh its you! your not dead!" gumball whispered happy to know he wasn't alone any moar, "where's your family?" the dog asked, "I dunno...I woke up in the wrecking of my moms car and I found that I was alone so I walked off, that's when I found you and your men fighting the Martians!" gumball replied, "well lets find your family...and you can call me Jerold..." Jerold replied and picked up his machine gun.

...

Darwins pov

...

"mom...why did we leave gumball behind?" Darwin asked, his face was wet from crying and a small cut went across his left leg, "honey...gumballs...dead..." nicole said sadly, her son hadent moved or even twitchd after the crash so she grabed darwin and anias then ran from the oncomeing tripods. "you dont know that! he could of been knocked out!" anias cryed while hugging her farther who was holding he rin his arms, "honey...lets tryand get to the bridge...perhaps the army has put up a tempory bridge...if not we can head to the docks but thats easily a three day trip..." richard sighed. Darwin was tired, hungry, fed up but most of all, lonely, his brother was in the wrecked car and dead for all he knew, tripods were tearing the city apart and many brave soilders had diead from the attack. "were doomed..."

...

the front lines ( unfinished bridge)

...

tripods were fireing heat rays and stamping on the soilders beneath them, who in turn used their AA guns and tanks to bring down three or four, their were about thirteen tripods which were attacking many braze soilders, "fall back! these fuckers have broken the first line! fall ba-" the soilder was cut off by a heat ray which turned him into a pile of burning bones, the little skin that remaind was black and smokeing. the martians had almost crushed the resistence hear, "ULLLLLLLLAAAAAAA" they cryed in union befour letting the black smoke bellow out, they then sprayed steam which caused the smoke to become thick dust which fell to the ground, soilders grabed their necks and started coughing and wheezing, some coughing up their lungs, others just vomited blood like fountins, "this is it...were doomed...were all bloody doomed..." a soilder in a gas mask mutterd while slowly putting his hand gun to his head, "god have mercy on the rest of the world..." he said and pulled the trigger.


End file.
